Uma História de Amor
by Juliana Montez
Summary: Universo alternativo, One Shot. Para quem nunca se cansa de mais uma história sobre o amor de James e Lily.


**Uma história de amor**

Disseram-me que para contar uma história de amor, eu deveria começar do ponto em que os protagonistas se viram pela primeira vez. Outras pessoas me falaram que o mais importante era saber transmitir ao leitor a emoção dos sentimentos que os personagens sentiram ao se descobrirem apaixonados. Tudo isso pareceria fácil, se a história não fosse sobre minha vida real.

Para quem não me conhece, sou Lily Evans, a única garota ruiva do último ano de Hogwarts, e também editora deste jornal. Apesar de estudar em Hogwarts, não moro na cidade, minha casa fica a aproximadamente uma hora de ônibus, em Hogsmead. Eu e Alice éramos praticamente as únicas que residiam fora dos arredores da escola, isso sempre nos rendeu alguns imprevistos.

Há exatos dez anos, minha mãe achou que eu deveria entrar para uma escola de bom padrão, que realmente me ajudasse a entrar para uma faculdade no futuro. Ela conversou durante horas com a mãe de Alice, nossa vizinha do lado, e ambas decidiram que apesar da distância estudaríamos em Hogwarts, uma escola renomada.

Então, foi com exatos sete anos de idade que o encontrei pela primeira vez. Nada de muito romântico, ele costumava ser um idiota e não atravessava a rua sem a mãe ou a babá, e de qualquer forma, nesta época, odiava todas as pessoas do sexo masculino, com a exceção de meu pai.

-Você pode levar a sua amiga- ele tinha dez anos e um convite em mãos. Parei de arrumar meus livros em meu armário para encará-lo. – Vai ser a melhor festa do mundo inteiro!

Acho que essa é a primeira lembrança que tenho de um diálogo nosso. Peguei o convite que ele ainda estendia em minha direção e o observei por mais alguns minutos, algo nele, já naquela época me perturbava. Talvez fosse o excesso de autoconfiança, ou quem sabe só fossem os pródomos do amor.

- Minha mãe não vai deixar. – eu expliquei. – eu e Alice moramos longe demais.

Nossa relação só deixou de ser amistosa quando chegamos aos treze anos. Comecei a nutrir por ele e seus dois amigos um ódio incontrolável, não agüentava nem ouvir a voz dele sem me irritar. Na presença dos amigos ele ficava ainda mais prepotente, mais inconveniente e provocante.

Houve uma vez em que tivemos que fazer um trabalho em dupla, e ele fazia tantas piadas sem graça, que resolvi fazer tudo sozinha. Ele sempre foi muito inteligente, mas começou a faltar aulas e dar respostas mal criadas aos professores, as detenções eram como prêmios por sua postura _rebelde_.

Resumindo, aos quinze anos não havia ninguém neste mundo que eu odiasse mais do que ele. Apesar de tentar, eu não conseguia ignorá-lo, a cada vinte palavras que eu falasse uma era o nome dele. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia que todas as garotas do colégio, ao contrário de mim, o achavam encantador e engraçado.

- Não sei por que todas essas garotas ficam em torno dele. – eu me queixei com Alice, que tinha pouca paciência para quando eu começava a falar mal dele.

- Lil... - ela me disse com exclamação. – se todas o acham tão legal, talvez ele realmente seja, pense nisso.

Lembro que fiquei bastante revoltada com minha amiga por fazer este tipo de comentário, mas foi impossível não pensar nisso. Especialmente porque um dos amigos dele foi chamado para escrever no jornal da escola, assim como eu. O amigo dele não era nem de longe como eu imaginava, era extremamente responsável e pouco tímido. Às vezes, em nossas conversas, enquanto esperávamos os outros para a reunião da semana, ele mencionava o amigo, sempre falando com carinho, apesar de minha revolta.

Comecei a observá-lo com mais atenção, queria entender o que ele tinha de tão fascinante. Ele não era bonito, não nos moldes tradicionais, os cabelos eram desgrenhados, como que não os penteasse nunca, e usava óculos, aparência que poderia lhe dar um ar despojado e ao mesmo tempo intelectual. Havia sempre um sorriso em seu rosto, e quase todas as vezes chegavam até seus olhos, iluminando-os de forma a aparecer com maior nitidez as rajadas verdes misturadas no profundo castanho. O jeito com que ele andava também poderia ser um diferencial, caminhava com confiança, sempre cumprimentado a todos e parando para conversar a toda hora. O jogo de futebol também contribuíra para que ele tivesse ganhado alguns atributos físicos no corpo magro.

Porém nada disso me importava, lutava fortemente contra o desejo de me deixar encantar também, dizia para todos que eu o odiava.

- Você pode levar a sua amiga também. – ele trouxe um convite para a festa de seu aniversário de 16 anos, seria na piscina.

- Não posso ir. – eu disse enquanto fechava o cadeado de meu armário. Olhei para cima para encará-lo, já que ele insistia em ser tão mais alto que eu. – Temos que fechar uma edição do jornal.

- Remus me disse que a reunião terminará cedo. – ele citou o amigo que trabalhava comigo no jornal. Ainda tinha o convite na mão estendida.

- Por que insiste tanto para que eu vá? – eu perguntei sendo sincera. – Sabe que eu te odeio certo?

- Só não sei por que justo a garota que mais me interessa me odeia tanto. – foi a primeira vez que corei na frente dele.

Não fui à festa. Fiquei em minha casa pensando no que ele me dissera, mas ao mesmo tempo não acreditava que fosse totalmente sincero. Já vira ele saindo com algumas meninas bastante bonitas e populares, quem sabe não teria feito o mesmo discurso para elas?

Porém, Alice foi à festa e voltou dela com um namorado. Frank também era do time de futebol, assim como ele e seu outro amigo, Sirius. Passei a ser obrigada por minha amiga a assistir a alguns treinos, e acabei tendo de conviver mais de perto com os ditos atletas. Ele era o capitão do time, e percebi que conseguia encantar a toda a equipe com seu carisma privilegiado.

Às vezes após o treino havia reuniões na casa de um dos jogadores, eu quase nunca comparecia, mas vez por outra Alice me convencia de acompanhá-la. Foi numa dessas reuniões, na qual ele se sentou ao meu lado e ficou conversando exclusivamente comigo durante toda a festa, que comecei a mudar minha opinião sobre ele. Nós tínhamos assuntos em comum, ele costumava sempre ler minhas colunas no jornal e eu passei a comparecer mais regularmente ao treino deles.

Alice passou a se sentar com Frank durante as aulas, e ele deixou seu lugar no fundo da sala, para se sentar ao meu lado, na primeira fileira. Ele estava sempre de bom humor, e acabava por me contagiar, mesmo a contragosto. Não me importava mais com suas piadas, elas começaram a aparecer até mesmo divertidas para mim. Costumava me dar mais atenção que a todas as outras garotas que insistiam em cercá-lo, e em pouco tempo eu percebi que não o odiava mais.

Ao contrário, estava fascinada como todas as pessoas que o conhecem de verdade ficam. O carisma dele, a confiança de que deve ser sempre otimista, o sorriso cheio de verdade, a ternura quando fala com seriedade e o deboche da brincadeira, tudo isso o tornava mais que interessante, sem esforço algum, ele conseguia ser naturalmente apaixonante.

Alice me avisou que eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas eu dei pouca importância. Talvez realmente estivesse, mas ele já estava acostumado demais com garotas que suspiravam por ele, não seria mais uma. Foi só quando o amigo dele veio falar comigo que eu realmente me assustei.

- Sabe, Lily, ele gosta de você- Sirius me disse após um treino. Eu fiquei calada apenas o encarando, sabia que ele era de brincadeiras, mas parecia estar falando sério. – Dê uma chance ao cara, certo?

Ele não esperou minha resposta e foi para o vestiário. Passei uma tarde inteira em minha casa conversando com Alice, ela não concordava que James era apaixonante, disse que muitas vezes ele era sem graça, apesar de ser um cara legal. Minha amiga sugeriu que talvez somente eu o enxergasse assim, com olhos coloridos por amor. Passaram-se alguns dias antes de haver a festa dele de dezessete anos, e nesta eu estive presente.

Havia muita gente do lado de dentro da casa, onde a música tocava e havia comida, por isso fui até a varanda para respirar melhor. Pouco havia falado com ele, achava que era normal o aniversariante estar ocupado em sua festa, mas era sempre decepcionante não poder ficar ao lado dele. Dei um gole no copo de refrigerante que segurava e suspirei longamente.

- Aí esta você. – era ele, fui incapaz de não retribuir o enorme sorriso que me lançou. – Sirius me disse que tinha visto uma ruiva saindo pela porta da varanda, achei que estava indo embora sem se despedir.

- Acho que te traumatizei nestes anos todos. – eu ri.

- Nunca tive tanto trabalho pra convencer uma pessoa de que sou um cara legal. – ele disse de forma divertida, encostando-se à sacada ao meu lado.

- Você fez um bom trabalho. – dei um sorriso tímido.

Nós nos encaramos de lado durante alguns minutos de silêncio. Ele pousou a mão sobre minha face e eu fechei meus olhos para senti-lo melhor. Aos poucos fui percebendo ele se aproximar de mim, e seus lábios colarem sobre os meus, ele tirou a mão de meu rosto e levou-a a minha cintura. Por outro lado, eu segurei sua cabeça entre minhas mãos, enquanto nosso beijo se aprofundava, com delicadeza e ternura.

Nosso beijo terminou e eu estava sem ar de tanto nervosismo, incrivelmente percebi que ele se encontrava da mesma forma. Segurou minhas mãos nas suas e me olhou com intensidade, bem nos meus olhos.

- Desde o jardim de infância, nunca encontrei alguém tão fantástica como você. - ele me disse. – acho até que te amo, e faz um tempão, desde o tempo em que você me odiava. – eu estava dura, totalmente tensa. – quer namorar comigo?

Fiquei estática, em choque, calada. Passaram-se alguns longos segundos em que ele esperou minha resposta, até que sua mãe aparecesse e nos chamasse para o bolo. Ele me soltou e dentro de meu pânico, não pensei duas vezes antes de ir embora enquanto todos cantavam parabéns.

Portanto, estou eu aqui, escrevendo este artigo, com dois objetivos: dizer a James Potter que se a proposta ainda estiver de pé, serei sua namorada com a maior felicidade do mundo; e compartilhar com todos vocês minha linda história de amor.

**Nota da autora:**

**Minha primeira One-Shot, espero que tenha ficado agradável. **

**Ainda vou enlouquecer escrevendo a história de amor desses dois, juro. Quem puder, faça um comentário, sim?**

**Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada pela paciência com a autora.**

**Ju**


End file.
